mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 210 - King Dinosaur
The Movie Careless driver Joe Doakes dies in a traffic accident and finds himself on heavenly trial for his vehicular misdeeds. Trivia *The short was released on the appropriately titled Mr. B's Lost Shorts??!! by BBI on VHS and by Rhino Entertainment on DVD re-titled as Mr. B's Lost Shorts, part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 6. A scientific expedition is sent to a recently discovered planet believed suitable for human habitation. The Episode Host segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots read beat poetry. Invention Exchange: The Bots debate if beat poetry has to rhyme. The Mads interrupt for the experiment; Dr. F is fixing the elevator and Frank is preparing for his hat party. Frank pushes a button. Dr. F feels great pain soon after. He declares he is his own invention, the Pocket Scientist. Joel accidently creates his as well... the Incredibly Stinky Sweatsocks. Segment Two: Crow ponders if he is suitable for judging the man from the short. He goes off into a legendary soliliquy in which he decides to change the world, celebrates life, learns to think for himself, and ends up making suggestions such as "Put a drop of vanilla behind each ear and smell like a cookie all day!" Segment Three: It's Joey the Lemur, the Gilbert Gottfried of the animal kingdom! The Bots try to sing a song extolling the virtues of the lemur. It's not particularly convincing, but it sure is weird. Segment Four: "The Emotional Scientist" sketch, featuring Joel as . He protests, complaining about the dumb costumes and his inability to get the accent right. The Bots try to go on without him with Crow as , but they realize the futility of the whole thing. Joel consoles them, and rejoins them for one final try. Segment Five: Crow laments the Robert L. Lippert films he has been forced to watch in lieu of better cinema. Joel demonstrates the and the key role it played in many of Lippert's films and ends up getting waaaay too fascinated with it. The Bots read a letter. Dr. F uses Frank's head to push the button. Stinger: Ralph faceplants following a fight with gators. Trivia * This episode aired eighth during Turkey Day '92. References * "It IS the Waldorf salad though." :A quote from the episode . *''"Arr Jim boy. Arr."'' :An imitation of Robert Newton's portrayal of Long John Silver in the 1950 film adaptation of . *''"If it bends it's funny, if it breaks it's not."'' :Line from the Woody Allen film . * "Hi, my name is Benjy and I'm a pan-dimensional being." :A paraphrasing of the introduction at meetings. * "Raymond Carver, must be a short!" : was an American short story writer in the 1970s and 1980s. * "He jumped right out of Paul's chest." :A reference to the chest burster scene in Alien. * "But first a recipe from my pal, Ed Herlihy." : was the prototypical news reel announcer; parodies of news reels are invariably done with Herlihy's distinctive, upbeat delivery. He was the the announcer for the Kraft Television Theatre, one version of which was created to promote Cheese Whiz through recipes done on the show. * "Now where is that tall tower?" :Alludes to , who shot 46 people, killing 14, from the central tower at the University of Texas at Austin on August 1, 1966. * "Whoa, trombone. Must be seventy-six of them. I think there's a hundred and ten cornets right behind." :"Seventy-Six Trombones" is a song from the musical . The first two lines read, "Seventy six trombones led the big parade/With a hundred and ten cornets close at hand". :* "You just omitted the body of the letter, eh?" :A line from the Marx Brothers movie Animal Crackers. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *Kevin Murphy - Tom Servo *Frank Conniff - TV's Frank MST3K crew Production Callbacks * Upon seeing the opening credit "Lippert Productions", Joel and the Bots dredge up memories of other Lippert films they've been forced to watch, including Rocketship X-M and Lost Continent. Movie Edits As with most of the riffed films, King Dinosaur was edited to fit within the desired time-slot by trimming several scenes. Footage removed from this film includes: * The cold open narration describing a rogue planet taking up orbit around the sun. * Part of the rocket launch and the narration of the trip to Nova, described as taking months to complete. * A scene where the explorers wonder if they've gotten lost. * Scenes of Richard and Nora returning to the ship for supplies while Pat remains with Ralph as he recovers. During the return trip, Richard and Nora stop to take pictures of "Joe" before bringing him back to camp. Goofs *Joey the "lemur" is actually a , a member of the raccoon family. The is a primate. The two are easily confused with each other, as they have several traits in common. They both have big eyes that are common in primarily nocturnal animals. They also both have prehensile tails, and they both climb trees. Video releases * Released on DVD by Shout Factory in March 2012 as part of Mystery Science Theater 3000: Volume XXIII, a 4-DVD set with The Castle of Fu Manchu, Code Name: Diamond Head, and Last of the Wild Horses. ** DVD special features include the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures feature "The Incredible Mr. Lippert" and a theatrical trailer. * Digitally available through Shout's official Youtube channel (with annotations), Shoutfactorytv.com, Amazon Instant Video, Rifftrax, iTunes, Vudu, and VHX. Gallery References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon